Connie Hall
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | } |- | Gender | } |- | Affliction | } |- | Parents | } |- | Allies | } |- | Enemies | } |} I will not go quietly. Conscience "Connie" Hall is one of the main protagonists of the I Hunt Killers series by Barry Lyga. She is girlfriend of Jasper Dent, friend of Howie Gersten, daughter of Jermone Hall, and target of Ugly J and Billy Dent. She is 17 years old, independent, stubborn, strong willed, and feisty. She is described as being of African American descent, and is usually seen with cornrows in her hair. While not prominent in the first book (she had a minor role), Connie began to rise to protagonist level in the second and third novels in the series. She has her own short story entitled Neutral Mask. She is an accomplished and talented actresses, and enjoys Yoga. Connie has one younger brother named Whiz. Appearance Connie is described as being a very beautiful and quite attractive person, with beautiful dark brown eyes. Commonly described as having cornrows in her hair, Connie is very touchy about her hair and doesn't appreciate when anybody touches it (Jasper's not even allowed to touch her hair!). She is mentioned to sleep with a hair bonnet as well, to keep her hair in order -potentially because there is a lack of good hair studios in Lobo's Nod. She is described as having a nice figure, and harbors the ability to change her appearance significantly with the aid of theatre makeup. Her hair is mentioned to be jet-black. Personality Connie has a very tough-girl sort of personality. She is brave, independent, stubborn, strong willed, and protective of those she loves (especially Jasper). She is shown to be reliable in nature, loyal, and a bit impulsive. When it comes to her boyfriend, Connie is shown to be quite protective, and is willing to put herself in danger to ensure his. She shows little regard for people who want to harm Jasper, and harbors a deep anger and hatred towards Billy Dent. In a way, Connie has maternal instincts. She is good under pressure, and can react to extremes with a semi-level head. After her affair with Billy, Connie's personality has only shrunken in the slightest in the sense that she's more emotional following her torment, and may be suffering from PTSD. She is an avid actresses, and it's suspected that she loves show music. Biography Connie moved to Lobo's Nod for her father's work, from a town called Charlotte. She likes to dream big, and has always harbored a deep fascination with New York and being famous. Five years after the events of Blood of my blood, Connie becomes an Understudy for a Broadway, and gets to appear on stage a couple nights a week. As is, when she moved to Lobo's Nod, she met Jasper and her life would forever be altered. Relationships Jasper Dent Connie is the current and only love interest of Jasper Francis Dent. The two met at the closing Coff-E-Shop, when the shop was closing. Baffled by her looks and the way she looked at him, Jasper took initiative and walked over to Connie and began conversation with her. They would later go on their first date, a standard dinner and a movie, amounting to their first kiss at Connie's driveway, at sunset. Ever since, they have been together for more than a year and are shown to be a good match for each other. Connie is good at dealing with Jasper, and making him realize that his past won't define his future. She feels privileged to even be accepted by Jasper, who has a very tight personality in terms of his privacy. She loves him unyieldingly, and is willing to put herself in harm's way for him. She is relaxed, easy going, and one of the few people of whom Jasper cannot manipulate. ("Billy"). She is the reason for Jasper getting involved with the drama club, and landing a role in the musical. Howie Gersten Connie is on good terms with Howie, and they have grown close over the years. Originally, Howie was really inappropriate around Connie and would say kind of weird things to her (of which Jasper would intervene) but through the mess of the Impressionist, Connie and Howie have grown to respect each other and even become friends. It's most demonstrated in the second and third I Hunt Killers book their relationship, as they work together to find clues for Jasper, and turn to each other for comfort when Jasper is getting hunted by the police. Fun facts Connie landed the role of Tituba in her school's version of The Crucible. Connie also enjoys the song Waterfalls by TLC, and owns a 1950s Yoga DVD given to her by Ginny Davis, the drama teacher of whom Connie admired. Category:Characters